Demon (OGVE)
Demon is the 40th and final episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil and the tenth and final episode of the fourth season. it will pemier on the 11th of November it is the last episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil. 'Plot' The episode begins in the darkness dimension with Earth still trapped. Ben: This is so bad guys he's to strong. Gwen: Don't lose confidence we have to save the Earth the Plumber's have begun to protect people all over the Earth so we can focus on Earth. Kevin: Good so we can go all out. Rook: I will save this planet from this filth. Darkness: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU FOOLS YOU CAN'T STOP THE DARKNESS EVEN NOW THE EARTH BEGINS TO CRUMBLE. Ben: We can try. Ben turned into Swampfire. Swampfire: Because we don't give up. Gwen changed into her Anodite form again and began to shoot light beams at the Darkness doing major damage. Darkness: I'M SICK OF YOU ANODITE. Gwen: The Feeling is mutual cloud face. Kevin: Don't talk to my fianc'e like that bro. Kevin absorbed Osmosite turned his hands into a machine gun and blasted at The Darkness doing no damage. Rook: Kevin watch out. Rook jumped in front of Kevin and the Darkness blasted Rook into pieces. Kevin: ROOK. Gwen: No. Swampfire: Your gonna pay for that. Ben changed into Eatle. Eatle: Eatle. Eatle ate a street light and blasted a super high intensity laser beam into the Darkness's chest doing lots of damage but he healed right away. Eatle: Wow your strong not. Eatle changed into Upgrade and shot a green blast as interference and merged with Rook's Proto-Truk and turned into a giant robot with wings. Upgrade: Bring it. The Darkness: BAD CHOICE OF WORDS DIABOLICAL SHEER CANON. The Darkness charged a beam so powerful it shook the ground he then released it blowing away Bellwood and Upgrade destroying Upgrade and the Proto-Truk. Ben then changed into Molestache. Darkness: YOU BORE ME TENNYSON I SHALL NOW RELEASE MY THIRD WAVE OF ATTACKS GO MY CREEPERS. Ben: Creepers. The Darkness opened its chest and black hooded monsters with sharp claws came out in the millions. Gwen: This is gonna hurt. Molestache: Lets do this. Kevin: Man I'm tired. The Creepers launched all over Ben anc co ripping their clothes apart and laserating their skin. Molestache threw them off with its Moustache and wrapped them all together but they kept on swarming shooting energy beams destroying the remains of Bellwood. Kevin: Whoa get back dudes. They wrapped themselves around Kevin and electrocuted him into death Kevin fell to the ground struggling to breath. Gwen: KEVIN. Gwen ran over to Kevin and changed back to Human. Gwen: Oh Kevin hang on. Kevin: (Cough) Gwen go on fight that freak. Gwen: Shhh don't speak. Kevin: Guess I won't have spend lots on the wedding. Gwen: Oh we are getting married mr you will be fine. Kevin: Gwen....I...I....Lo.....ve.....you. Kevin's eyes shut and he was gone. Darkness: WASN'T THAT SWEET SO SICKENING. Gwen: I am going to obliterate you. Gwen changed into her Anodite form then began to glow brightly the ground shook creating and intense chain reaction she then flew up and created a vortex of light trapping the Darkness in it doing extreme damge ripping him apart. Molestache: Gwen nooo. Gwen increased the beam. Darkness: NOOOOO STOP IT STOP IT. Gwen: Your gonna die with me aaaaahhh. Gwen kept on increasing the power but her mana became black and her energy ran low she then turned back to Human and fell. The Darkness shot her before she hit the ground destroying her. Ben changed back. Ben: Gwen no. Darkness: SO THEN RED IS GONE I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ben: Your are so evil. Darkness: INDEED NOW THEN I'M GONNA SHOW YOU WHY YOU DON'T MESS WITH ME. The Darkness charged up an attack and released it everywhere Ben changed into Way Big and escaped. The blast destroyed the Earth and everyone on it. Way Big retreated to space and the Darkness followed him. Way Big: Grampa Max, Ester and Mum and Dad gone. Way Big blasted a cosmic ray at the Darkness but it did nothing. Way Big this is impossible. Way Big landed on a gaint rock that was once Earth. Darkness: NOW THEN TIME FOR MY FINAL ABILITY APOCALYSE DESTRUCTION DEMON. The Darkness released comets and asteroids made of darkness to hit Way Big which they did destroying Way Big. Ben landed on the remains of Earth. Ben: There is still Oxygen on Earth good. Darkness: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Fire rained from the sky destroying nearby planets the ground was filled with darkness ripping and twwisting through the Creepers attacking nearby planets. Ben: This is hell this is the worst thing I have ever seen. Azmuth then appeared. Azmuth: Having a spot of trouble Ben Tennyson. Ben: Azmuth what are you doing here. Azmuth: I'm here to help Ben. Ben: There is nothing you or I can do Gwen, Kevin, Rook, and Zed are gone so is the Earth and my family. Azmuth: There may be nothing I can do but there is an alien that you could use ends with an X. Ben: Alien X but I. Azmuth: Just do it. Darkness: AZMUTH MY OLD FRIEND HOW ARE YOU TODAY. Azmuth: Darkness your still as fowl as when my six warriors defeated you. Ben changed into Alien X and froze. Ben transported into Alien X's mind. Bellicus: Ben Tennyson you have returned. Serena: Oh wonderful. Ben: Guys I need your help I. Bellicus: We know our ancient enemy the Darkness has returned. Serena: We are prepared to help you Ben but you must prove your worthy to finally master Alien X Bellicus: Indeed prove to us. Ben: What can I prove that I only use this in dire situation did that, that I need him to ressurect Earth what all I know is Alien X is a gift that if used properly can do great things please please help me we all need to agree and I want your help. Bellicus: Hahahahaha incredible Ben Tennyson. Serena: Excellent. Ben: What. Bellicus: You passed of course. Ben: I did. Bellicus and Serena: Seconded. MEANWHILE Darkness: ALIEN X WHAT IS THIS AZMUTH YOU THINK HE CAN DEFEAT ME. Azmuth: I have no doubt he will win. Darkness: HE'S FROZEN WHAT CAN HE DO. Alien X began to move and levitate up to the Darkness. Darkness: WHAT. Alien X spoke in unison with Ben, Bellicus, and Serena. Alien X: Your crimes against the Universe are tallied and you are guilty we are good and you are evil. Darkness: Duh. Alien X: Light and Darkness GOOD VS EVIL. Alien X created a black hole and it began to suck in the Darkness. Darkness: NO THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE BEN TENNYSON THERE IS NEVER GOING TO BE A WAY TO GET RID OF ME SEED RELEASE. The Darkness dropped a black seed into the ground before being fully sucked in to the black hole. Alien X then turned to the destroyed Earth. Alien X: All things must live. Alien X released a wave of energy repairing the Earth and bringing everyone back to life including Gwen, Kevin, Rook, and Zed. Alien X then changed back to Ben. Ben: Whoa that was awesome. Gwen: Where back. Kevin: Where is the Darkness. Rook: Where is my truck. Zed: Bark. Ben: Ok 1. yes your back i brought you all back, 2. the Darkness is dead I destroyed it with Alien X, 3. I forgot to fix your truck so bad luck. Gwen: Kevin. Kevin: Gwen. Gwen: Your ok guess the wedding is back on. Kevin: yeah I guess so I can't wait. Gwen and Kevin Kissed and hugged each other. Rook: So the Darkness is finally gone then good very good. Ben: Yeah thanks to Azmuth telling me what to do. Azmuth: It was nothing now then Zed I fixed your Nemetrix for you so that way you can help out ok whose a good girl. Ben: Azmuth made a friend. Azmuth give me your Omnitrix for a second. Ben: Ok. Azmuth: Activate code 11111109967. Omnitrix: Software update in progess.......software update complete. Ben: What did you do. Azmuth: Your Omnitrix's Software was a bit outdated so I gave you some new Software and a few new aliens have fun with that, it even appears the Universe is calling you the greatest hero of all creation Ben. Ben: They are. Azmuth: Since your skills have improved why not go and compete in the Universal Tournaments. Gwen: The Universal Tournaments. Kevin: What is that. Azmuth: its a hard tournament where the Universes strongest battle out for victory and six strong leaders rule over it the Tournaments start in six months what do you say. Ben: Guys. Gwen: Ok I guess Kevin: Yeah alright totally. Rook: I guess so why not. Ben: Where in. Azmuth to Infinitronz then the Planet of Tournaments. Ben: Oh yeah. Ben and co teleported away to Galvan Prime with Azmuth to prepare for the Tournaments taking place in six months. LATER The Dark seed in the ground began to grow out until a hand was formed covered in Darkness...................... THE END HOPE EVERYONE LIKED MY FIRST SERIES THANKS'Jaakor' (Wall - Blog - ) 02:09, November 11, 2013 (UTC) 'Major Event' *Gwen, Kevin, Rook, and Zed are destroyed but later restored. *The Earth is destroyed but later restored. *Azmuth repairs the Nemetrix for Zed. *Alien X is mastered by Ben. *The Darkness is destroyed but plants a dark seed in the ground before death implying he may return. *Azmuth upgrades the Omnitrix with new software. *Azmuth tells Ben about the Universal Tournaments *Ben and co travel to Infintronz to compete in the Tournaments. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Zed 'Villains' *The Darkness (Control Freak) *Creepers 'Aliens Used' *Swampfire *Eatle *Upgrade *Molestache *Way Big *Alien X 'Trivia' *Azmuth is shown to have high knowledge of The Darkness and how to destroy it. *Bellicus is shown to finally understand Ben and realise Alien X is needed. *Alien X is fully mastered. *Ben is deemed absolute hero of all of creation. *This is the last season of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Season 4 Episodes